Only In My Dreams
by crystal13moon
Summary: Sarah reminisces about her past experiences on a day that holds two special anniversaries that both changed her life.


_Hi…Um, once again I was bored and was listening to 80s music. I was listening to Debbie Gibson's song Only In My Dreams and it reminded me (as so many songs tend to) of Labyrinth. So here I am, once again, not with an update for The Truth Hurts but with another short and probably dumb one-shot._

_**Disclaimer: Don't own…yet! Mwa ha ha! Ok, OK! I don't Laby or Debbie Gibson's song Only In My Dreams.**_

Sarah sat in front of the mirror on her vanity in her bedroom. She gazed at her reflection, but didn't seem to notice it at all. She was too busy contemplating other things to worry about anything else.

_Every time I'm telling secrets_

_I remember how it used to be_

_And I realized how much I missed you_

_And I realize how it feels to be free_

Today was the anniversary of her trip through the Labyrinth. Or, perhaps it wasn't. Sarah herself was confused on the topic. Had it been a dream, or not? True after the adventure (or dream), she had been changed. She didn't act quite as rude to her step-mother and to Toby. She had always cared about him, but face it, she _was _a teenager and was sometimes a _bit _overdramatic.

_Now I see I'm up to no good_

_And I want to start again_

_Can't remember when I felt good_

_No I can't remember when_

Sarah was perhaps more overdramatic than other teens. She had drama genes. For as long as she could remember she had wanted to be an actress like her mother, who had died when Sarah was young. Sarah tended to over dramatize just about everything.

When Karen had first come to live with Sarah and her father, Sarah had hated her with as much angst as a twelve year old could (which was quite a lot with hormones just kicking in :-). Sarah had felt that Karen wanted to take her mother's place, which of course she hadn't.

The night of Sarah's supposed Labyrinth adventure had also been the anniversary of her mother's death. On that day Sarah had always gone to the park her mother used to take her to. Sarah used to watch her mother practice lines there. So on the anniversary, Sarah went there and practiced lines from what had been her mother's favorite play, Labyrinth.

When Karen had asked Sarah to baby-sit Toby that night she had agreed. When Sarah had been late getting home, instead of admitting a fault, the drama queen took over. She blamed her _evil_ stepmother for not caring about her. Of course she had exaggerated when she said her parents went out every weekend.

All these events had led up to her wishing her brother away to the goblins. Still, Sarah wasn't completely sure if it was real or just the working of her overdramatic imagination. Even if it had been just a dream, Sarah was changed.

_No, only in my dreams_

_As real as it may seem_

_It was only in my dreams_

How could it have been a dream though? Sarah felt very real emotions from her experiences there. She felt sadness and happiness, anger and affection, friendship and animosity. But mostly, and for one person, she felt love and hate. How could a dream draw such emotions? Especially such emotions that she had never felt for someone besides family.

Could a dream turn her attitude completely around? Could it make her no longer feel resentful towards her stepmother and half-brother? Could it make her realize life just was not fair? Sarah didn't think so.

Sarah hadn't called her friends since her trip through the Labyrinth. Though she would never admit it, she was very afraid to find out that it had been a very elaborate and imaginative dream.

Sarah hadn't realized until after her adventure what the Goblin King had offered. Then came the age-old question (to Sarah's in every author's stories), had he offered because he meant it or because he wanted to distract her?

_Couldn't see how much I missed you_

_Couldn't see how much it meant_

_Now I see my world come tumbling down_

_Now I see the road is bent_

Soon after she contemplated that question, she realized she didn't care about the answer, well not too much anyway… Sarah didn't realize, until much later, that she missed everything about the Underground. She missed the magic, the adventure, her friends, and the hope for a life besides the average everyday dullness of life Aboveground.

_If I only could hold you_

_And remember how it used to be_

_If only I could scold you_

_And forget how it feels to be free_

She also missed the Goblin King, something she would also not admit out loud if confronted about that. She wondered almost everyday what would have happened if she had accepted his offer.

_No, no, no, no, only in my dreams_

_As real as it may seem_

_It was only in my dreams_

After thinking all of this over, she alwayswent back to her original question, was it a dream, or not?

_Why hello there! If you go to my profile and then my homepage, I have the song Only In My Dreams playing currently. So go listen, it's quite a good song lol. **Well please review**. If you didn't like this, then I'm keeping this fic posted anyway, just because I like the song._


End file.
